A Day in the Library
by Annarchy21
Summary: Natsu is out of town and Lucy is bored. Deciding to go to the library, she finds quite the surprise. How will this surpise alter her life? And how does Laxus play into this?
1. chapter 1

Lucy POV

It was Tuesday morning and I was bored. I had decided to stay inside and not go to my day classes, since I already knew the material (I read ahead... oops). My best friend was out of town on some kind of job related trip, or so he said. I personally think that he was going to meet up with his girlfriend, and hopefully soon to be fiancé, Lisanna. I had been a little disappointed back in freshman year when they had started dating, but I was overall happy for them in the end. She was sweet to him and he treated her right. I couldn't wish for more. She actually ended up becoming one of my best friends next to Natsu and Levy. I never told Natsu this, since I know he's super overprotective, but I did, and quite honestly still do, have someone that I have a crush on. That's a lie. It was a crush back in high school. It's full blown love now. But I honestly don't think he even knows I exist. It makes me sad to think that the only person I want, the only one I feel like I need, doesn't even know my name.

"I really need to get out of my apartment," I think to myself. All these depressing thoughts are getting to me.

I roll out of my warm, comfy bed and make my way to the bathroom. I quickly shower and pull on a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a band tee, pulling my long blonde hair into a side pony with a blue ribbon. Since it was only the library I wasn't going to wear my normal get up of skirts and tight shirts, especially with it raining. I walk to the closet, put on my shoes, and go to grab my umbrella, but realize that it's missing. Suddenly I remember loaning it to Levy just a couple weeks back since she had come over when it was sunny but left when it had started drizzling. "Damn"

Despite my lack of umbrella, I walk out the door with just a simple raincoat on and start running as quickly as possible towards the college library. 'Maybe I can find a new book to read to help pass the time while Natsu's away.'

As I run, I feel myself getting soaked despite the coat. Thank god I didn't wear white. With my bangs plastered to my face, I finally get to the library and bust through the doors, breathing heavily and shivering violently. I bend down at the waist to try and catch my breath, and when I finally look up, I see two figures. The one to the right has long green hair and is concentrated on a book that looks absolutely ancient. I glance to the one on the left and meet a pair of striking blue-gray eyes.

"Hey Blondie, are you stupid or what?"

Laxus POV

I'm sitting in a library. On my day off. Tch. "This is lame. Why did I ever agree to come here with him?" I glance over at Freed, who's consuming the book in front of him as if he's starving for the words. Out of nowhere I hear a loud bang come from the front doors of the library. What I see takes my breath away.

"Well what do you know, miracles DO happen," standing a mere twenty feet away from him was the girl he secretly had loved since he had laid eyes on her waaay back in high school. He had been a junior when she had been a freshman, but that hadn't stopped her from becoming the center of his attention anytime she had entered the same room as him.

Speaking of which, he began to inspect her a little more closely. She was dripping wet, and trying to catch her breath. She seemed to have ran here without an umbrella and just some cheap looking raincoat on. "What is she, stupid?" I thought to myself. She finally looked up and noticed Freed and myself, seeming to look at Freed first, and I saw recognition flash across her features. Another moment later and she swung her gaze my way, looking me right in the eyes with those baby brown orbs that I could just sink into for the rest of my life. I wanted to say something, maybe catch her attention. This might be my chance to really get to know her and maybe try to start something at last.

"Hey Blondie, are you stupid or what?" I ask.

'I should just punch myself in the face. Here and now. I'm a fucking moron.' I think to myself. That's just wonderful. She's never gonna want to talk to me now.

Suddenly I hear a burst of the most angelic, feminine giggles I have heard in my life and I draw back in surprise.

"You realize your blonde too, right?" I hear her say. God her voice is just so gentle and sweet. I could just listen to it for hours.

I frown when I realize what she said. "Well yeah..." I smirk then, "But it suits you much better." I go for the lightly flirtatious route, hoping to get her to reciprocate. Her eyes go wide, and I end up with something better. She's blushing.

"W-well... I don't know about that..." she says, glancing down, and bringing her small hand up to partially cover her chin and mouth. I feel my heart do the tango along my ribs, and my stomach do an action movie tuck and roll. Jeez, this girl effects me.

As I look at her, I notice that she's shivering. It's not exactly cold outside but I'm sure that the gusty library and her being wet isn't helping. I get up and start walking towards her, concern lining my forehead.

Once I'm only a foot or two away she takes notice of my proximity and jumps a little. She must have been totally zoned out not to notice my bulky self walking towards her. I chuckle and take another step forward, "Take your coat off Blondie." I command.

"EH?! And why would I do that?" She asks as she puts her fists on her hips.

"Because you're soaked and need to warm up, but you can't do that if your wearing soaking wet clothes." I explain calmly. She gets taken back a little but soon complies with my demand. I take off my heavy jacket that's lined with fur and drape it over her small form, and I see her pull it tight across herself. I take her wet coat and hang it up on a hook to dry it.

"Hey Lucy, why don't you come sit with me and keep me company while Freed over there ignores my existence in lieu of reading that lame book?" I ask her.

"Books are not lame!" She yells at me. Then I notice that she's starting to blush madly, as if embarrassed or flustered somehow, "So you do know my name?" I hear her ask herself. I don't think I was meant to hear that, but I have pretty great hearing, so of course I picked up what she said.

"Well of course I know your name, how could I not know is the question." I blush as I scratch the back of my head with my right hand. She looks up at me surprised. Then she grins real big, taking my breath away as I can't help but stare at that smile that makes me grin back at her, knowing that smile is all for me.

We start talking, and the hours slip by us. Freed left a while ago, a gentle smile gracing his face as he noticed us so deep in conversation that even I barely noticed his departure. We actually had a lot in common, and she was even sweeter than I had imagined. She was grinning and smiling, telling me stories about her mother, Layla, who she wanted to name her first daughter after, and her best friend, whose name was Natsu. Apparently he was the guy I had always noticed hanging around her with the weird pink hair. When she had mentioned him I had ended up thinking that he had to be her boyfriend, but she said he was happily with another woman. She seemed genuinely happy that he had this other woman, so I knew that she wasn't interested in him. That made me jittery and excited to think that I had a chance to possibly make her mine. After about six hours of just hanging out and getting to know each other better, the librarian kicked us out and I asked to walk her home. The rain had stopped for now and I was happy to know that she wouldn't get soaked again. We started making our way back to her apartment just under a mile away, from what she told me, as I walked just a little bit behind her, with her jumping around and smiling away.

Lucy POV

After about six hours of talking about anything and everything with Laxus, we were walking towards my apartment. Despite my protests, he had absolutely insisted that he walk me home. I was happy for the company though so I suppose I couldn't complain. We were almost to my apartment when I felt a drip drip on my head. 'Damn. It's about to start raining again,' and almost as soon as the thought occurred to me it started coming down a little harder. Suddenly I felt a warm coat cover my head and a hand on my back. I glanced up to see Laxus gazing down at me with concern. I grin up at him and grab his hand, the largeness of it feeling natural and making my heart do little flutters in my chest, "Hurry! My place is just up ahead!" And I take off, dragging him along with me.

We arrive at my apartment just before the rain starts coming down harder.

"You can stay here until the rain calms down again. T-that is, I-if you want..." I look at my feet, feeling a warm blush rise up my neck and make it's way to my cheeks. He grabs my chin between this index finger and thumb and pulls my face to meet his eyes. He's smiling at me with gentle eyes, "I would love that, Lucy."

Feeling my blush deepen I whip around to unlock my door and walk inside, "home sweet home!" I say with a grin on my face and my arms spread out wide.

"Hey Blondie, do you mind if I tell you something?" I hear Laxus ask from somewhere behind me.

"You're blonde too, you know." I say with a little exasperation. He just chuckles and raises his eyebrow, silently re-asking his previous question.

"Tell away, my dear fellow blonde." I say with a bit of flourish and a bow.

He looks at me, dead serious, and begins, "Well, I just wanted to say that... I like you. As in, really like you. I have since I met you in high school, but I never thought you even knew I existed. You don't have to respond or anything, but I want you to know right now that I'd really like for us to be... more than friends, if I could have that chance with you."

I stared at him in shock. He likes me? Since high school? Am I dreaming? I slowly walk up to him. He seems to be trying really hard to not look at me, choosing instead to scowl at the wall and rubbing the back of his head, watching my movements through the corner of his eye. I get so close that my chest brushes up against his upper stomach, his height being so much greater than mine. I look straight up at his face and he looks down, so that our eyes are meeting. Despite the frown still adorning his face, I can also see so much vulnerability and hope in his eyes. Those blue-gray eyes that I have adored for nearly six years now.

I reach my hand up, cup his cheek, then bring is face down towards mine. Realizing what I'm doing, he meets me halfway, gently brushing his lips across mine. It feels like sparks of electricity are shooting through my lips and into my veins. We both move to deepen the kiss and I feel his hands on my waist. It may not be my first kiss, but this is certainly the best I've ever had. And it's with the only man that I've ever loved.

We break apart and place our foreheads together. I can feel his hard breaths blow against me and I'm left just as breathless.

"Thank you. For confessing. I've liked you since my freshman year, and I didn't think you even knew my name. You have more than a chance. Hell, you barely have to ask. I'd love for us to be more than friends, how does boyfriend and girlfriend sound to you?" I ask him.

He just chuckles at me and says, "That sounds absolutely perfect."


	2. Three Years Later

Laxus POV

I was walking along the river that led to my girlfriends house. We had a big date today, but to her it was just the usual Wednesday afternoon lunch. Today was the day. I had the date all planned out. We'd go to a simple cafe, have lunch and talk about our daily lives like we always did, and then I'd take her to the park, underneath the big Sakura tree that she adored so much. Then, finally, I would pop the question. "Will you marry me Lucy Heartfilia?"

I was so damn nervous. And on a normal day, absolutely nothing could ruffle my feathers, not even Natsu being a complete moron, or his constant need to challenge me to a fight. But when it came to Lucy.. well all the levelheadedness left me. My heart would insist on doing the jitterbug and I'd swear it would try to puncture my lung.

I finally reached Lucy's apartment, and I could see the light on inside her bedroom, "Loke! Would you get out?! I'm waiting on Laxus to come pick me up and you know it!" I hear Lucy scream at her brother, Loke.

"I'm sorry, Lucy, I just can't help it! You never visit me anymore!" I heard Loke say a little bit deflatedly.

I heard Lucy sigh real big, "Loke, I promise I'll come spend the day with you tomorrow but there is no way I will ever blow Laxus off just so you can try to use me as a shield from all your exes. Sheesh, I'd thought you may have learned better by now..."

Knock knock knock. I banged on the door, letting Lucy know I was here. I heard quick footsteps and suddenly the door was opened to her bright smile and gentle eyes. We may have been dating for three years, to this day, now that I think about it, but just the sight of her was still enough to make me blush. Of course, I had seen all of her, but that didn't necessarily mean that her beauty didn't still strike me as hard as the first day I had seen her.

"Hey Blondie, you ready for lunch?" I managed to choke out somehow. She just rolled her eyes and held the door a little further open, silently inviting me in.

Lucy POV

After my small argument with my annoying older brother, I heard a resounding knock on my front door. 'That must be Laxus! I'm so excited! Levy has been dropping hints that a certain question might be coming soon and I already know my answer!!' I quickly rushed to the door, a big grin on my face at the thought of no longer holding the "girlfriend" title.

"Hey Blondie, you ready for lunch?" I hear him ask. I roll my eyes at his continuous ironic use of the nickname "Blondie" he has for me and leave the door ajar a little as an invite. He takes it without hesitation and makes his way into the small apartment, "Ya know, babe... I was thinking that maybe you could... I dunno... come live with me? My place is already paid off so it'd be cheaper, and we already stay at each other's place plenty anyways..." I looked behind me to see Laxus scratching the back of his head, eyes down, trying to not get embarrassed. Suddenly a memory struck me. The one of the day we started dating. Three years ago today, he stood in almost that exact stance after confessing to me that he liked me. It made me grin from ear to ear; both the memory and the offer. Laxus was a hard ass, but I got to see a side he never showed to others, not even his three closest friends.

"Laxus!" I yell, and he jumps back, looking at me with wide eyes, "I would love to live with you!!" I run up and jump up so I can hug him. He just grins and kisses me tenderly on the forehead.

"Good, I'll be glad to be able to see all your girly shit all over my house. At least then I'll know your not going anywhere."

Finally Loke comes in and gives us both quick farewells, as well as telling Laxus to keep me safe.

Time skip, they're at the park underneath the Sakura tree now

Laxus POV

We're sitting underneath the Sakura tree. Well... Lucy is laying down on a blanket I brought with and staring up at the clouds, giggling to herself and telling me all about the different shapes. 'Jeez, I must really look like a pansy ass. Ah well, if it's for her... I'd do anything.'

"Laxus! Look at that one there! It looks like a dragon! Isn't that so cool?" She looks at me, cheesing like there's no tomorrow. I feel the little box in my pocket with the most important piece of jewelry I've ever possessed in my life and as I see her, happy as can be, I finally sum up the courage to ask.

"Hey, Lucy, would you mind sitting up for a little bit? There's something serious I need to talk to you about."

Lucy POV

As I'm pointing out a dragon shaped cloud, I hear Laxus say something that kinda sets my nerves on edge, "Hey, Lucy, would you mind sitting up for a little bit? There's something serious I need to talk to you about."

I glance up at the face of the love of my life, and my boyfriend of three years, "Sure, babe. What is it you need to talk about?" I say, as he looks pretty serious about it. He's using that stoic face of his, the one he uses when he's trying to hide his fear or nervousness.

"Well, today is our three year anniversary of when we started dating. But, I find that there's something more I want this date to represent. I've loved you for so long, and these three years have been the best of my life. So... so, I was hoping..." and I looked down as I saw him pull out a small white velvet box and place it in between us as he opened it up to reveal a small gold band, with two gemstones inlaid, and I recognized one stone as my birthstone and the other as his. Mine was in the shape of a moon and his was in the shape of a star. I could feel myself tearing up the longer I stared at the ring. It was just so perfect. Just so... us, "Lucy Heartfil-"

"YES!!" I squealed and jumped up on him, knocking us both to the ground with my excitement. He laughed and held me by my waist, looking down into my eyes, and I saw all the love and kindness there that no one else ever got to see, "Yes, of course I will marry you! God, I don't even have to think about it! Just... Just yes!"

And so, we held each other, and laughed under the Sakura tree that day, I was so happy, I couldn't believe myself. I couldn't stop admiring my ring, as well as the amazing man who had given it to me. My fiancé. God, how I loved saying that. And I'm sure I'll love calling him my husband even more...

Soon enough, we had told all of our friends and also moved in together. About a year from that was our wedding and about four months after that I had been puking my guts up, so, we had taken the test and I was pregnant! We ended up having a baby boy and naming him Erin Macarov Dreyer, after Laxus's grandfather, who had almost had a heart attack. Finally having great grandchildren to call his own, much less have one named after him almost took out the great Macarov Dreyar. We led a happy life. Full of love, trials and tribulations, but most importantly, full of each other. Thanks to Laxus, my only wish in life came true. All because of a rainy day, at a library.

 **I know the last paragraph seems a bit rushed but it was meant to. I might go back later and edit it out to make this a long haul story but for now I'm working on my story Stronger Than You Think and I can only juggle so much! Thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoyed! Please excuse and typos, I'm doing everything on my phone for the moment. Have a great day everybody!**


End file.
